


A Slow Kind Of Love

by deanswife



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cheating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Slow Build, mention of suicide, mentions of depression, single jensen, slightly mentally abusive husband
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanswife/pseuds/deanswife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You the reader write a letter to Jared Padalecki about how he inspired you with his Always Keep Fighting Campaign. He sends you a letter back with tickets to a convention and a special lunch with him and Jensen. On the way to the convention you find out that your husband has been cheating you. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm going!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. This story has been stuck in my head for a bit so I decided to finally write it out. Comments are always welcome as well as helpful tips! I hope you enjoy it!

I pulled into the driveway finally glad to be home from a long day on my feet. I make my way over to the mailbox to see if Adam, my husband, had checked the mail yet. I open the mailbox and grab what’s in there sorting through all of the bills and junk mail. As I open the front door a letter addressed catches my eye. I set everything down on the dining room table and start to open the envelope.

 

“So you’re not even going to say hi to me?” says Adam. I jump. I hadn’t noticed him sitting on the couch when I came in.

 

“Sorry Baby I didn’t see you. I thought that you would still be asleep when I got home,” I say.

 

“Whatever. You grab the mail?” he asks.

 

“Yeah. Here this is yours,” I say handing him his stack. I finish opening the envelope. It’s thick. Probably more junk mail. I take a look at everything inside. I start to read the letter inside.

 

Dear (Y/N),

 

I was touched to receive the letter you sent to me about

your struggles with depression and suicide. It is wonderful

to hear how far you have come and that you will Always Keep

Fighting. I wanted to do something for you so included with this

letter are tickets to the Supernatural convention in Washington

D.C. the first weekend in November. All expenses have been 

paid for including your travel and Hotel stay. There are tickets

for every panel and two photo ops for every actor attending. 

Jensen and I are also doing a small meet and greet which

tickets for that are included as well. On Saturday we will set

up a private lunch with Jensen and I. I hope you are able to 

make it and I am looking forward to seeing you there!!!

 

Sincerely,

Jared Padalecki

I stood there stunned for a moment not really believing what I had just read. I was going to a Convention! I never thought that I would ever be able to go to one of those! I looked through the rest of the paperwork in the letter. Everything was there, including two prepaid visa gift cards each having two-hundred dollars on them. I quickly shove those into my back pocket. If Adam sees them he will want to use it for stupid shit. These are mine I get to use them for souvenirs at the convention. The biggest problem with all of this though is that there is only one ticket for me. I nervously look over at my husband.

 

“Baby,” I say timidly, “ummm...remember a few months ago I told you that I had sent a fan letter to Jared Padalecki?”

 

“No you never told me about that. I would remember. What the hell are you doing writing a letter to him anyway? Did you tell him how much you love him? How you would leave me for him in a second?” Adam sneers.

 

“No I didn’t write any of that. I wrote him a letter telling him thank you for all that he had done. You know the Always Keep Fighting campaign. I told him that I understood what he has gone through and just shared a little bit of my story of battling depression and that I admire him for telling his. Also I do remember telling you right after I sent it.” I state.

 

“I would remember you telling me but whatever. Why are you bringing it up now?” he says.

 

“Well…” I start.

 

“Just fucking spit it out (Y/N)! There’s no need for you to be so fucking dramatic about everything all the fucking time!” Adam shouts.

 

“Fine. Jared sent me a ticket for the Supernatural Convention in D.C. I get photo ops with all the actors, a meet and greet panel with Jared and Jensen, and a private lunch with them,” I intentionally leave out the gift cards, “also the hotel and all the expenses of getting there are paid for.”

 

“Really! Sweet we get to go a Con!” Adam says excited.

 

“Ummm...not we, just me. He only sent one ticket.” I mumble.

 

“Well you aren’t going without me. You always do this shit. You go out eat at places, go to movies, go visit your parents. You’re always doing shit without me!” he yells.

 

“This is not my fault!” I yell, “I’m not missing this opportunity! You fucking know damn well that we will never be able to afford to go to one ourselves! I’m not going to miss out on this just because you are jealous! I am going to the Convention, I’m going to meet some of my favorite actors of all time, I’m going to have fun, and you’re going to be fucking happy for me! That’s what a good fucking husband should be doing! You aren’t my fucking Father so you can’t fucking tell me that I’m not going.” 

 

I’m so fucking done with all of his bullshit. I grab my tablet and go upstairs. throwing on my pajamas I get and bed and surf tumblr, making a post about how excited I am to be able to go to the Convention this year. After a couple hours of browsing tumblr I set my alarm for tomorrow and set my tablet on my nightstand. I drift off to sleep images of Jared and especially Jensen dancing in my head. I wake up to Adam sliding under the covers and putting his arms around me. Pulling me close to him.

 

“Baby, are you still awake?” He whispers.

 

“I am now,” I say. By my tone of voice he knows that I am not happy to be woken up and that I’m still incredibly pissed at him.

 

“I’m sorry you’re right. I shouldn’t have said that you couldn’t go, and I am jealous that you get to do all that cool stuff without me. You shouldn’t miss out of this because I was being an asshole.” 

 

“Well I’m glad that you aren’t mad anymore, I promise I’ll take a bunch of pictures and tell you everything that I get to see. Just stop being so shitty with me.” I plead with him.

He promises to be nicer and we fall asleep, his arms around me, everything fine. For now.


	2. Meeting Jared and Jensen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to head to the convention! This weekend should be one of the best of your life but some shocking news may ruin it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to get out a new chapter. Please bear with me I haven't had much time to write lately. I will try to post more often! Hope you all like it!

The weeks leading up to the Convention were difficult to say the least. For a few days everything would be fine then there would be a week that you would fight over the stupidest things. The fact there was a spot on kitchen counters would mean that I was a lazy bitch that never did anything. Finally the day came for the car to come and pick me up me to take me to D.C. Adam and I had just had another fight I’m not even sure what was his problem this time. 

I grab my bags and head out of the house not saying a word to Adam. I don’t feel like dealing with this shit anymore. He promised he wouldn’t start anything and be happy for me with this. Anytime I’m getting ready to go out with friends or visit my family he starts a fight because I’m doing something with out him. I hop into the car that was sent to pick me up. I pull out my tablet and open up my kindle app to entertain myself during the long drive. Luckily since I live in Virginia the drive doesn’t take too long.

As we pull up to the hotel my phone goes off. I pull it out and notice that I have a new text message with an attachment. I open it and I notice it’s a video. I open the video to see a woman ringing the doorbell to my house. OK I think. Adam opens the door grabs the woman by the hand and pulls her into a kiss. You have got to be fucking kidding me! I knew something was off with him. I look to see that the message was from my friend from work. I hadn’t told anyone that I was going to the Convention this weekend. I just told them I needed a weekend off. 

I close my phone and get out of the car. As much as this hurts I’m not going to let it get in the way of the weekend of my dreams. I grab my bags and my my way into the Hotel to reception. I get settled into my room and and pick through the beautiful edible arrangement as I open the attached card. 

(Y/N),  
We are so happy that  
you made it! Lunch will be  
tomorrow at 12:30pm before  
our first panel. We will meet you  
at your room.  
Jared and Jensen.  
Excited about everything I unpack very quickly and make my way down to the festivities. I enjoy my night looking around at everything there. I am still in awe at the fact that I am even here. I never thought that I would ever make it to a convention.

The stress of everything today finally taking it’s toll on my weary body. I make my way back up to my room to get a good night’s rest tomorrow and my lunch with Jensen and Jared. I get settled for the night wondering what I should do about Adam. When I go back should I confront him and let him try to explain himself or should I just pack up and leave, filing for divorce on my way out of the door? Do I want to give him a second chance? How long has he been seeing her? Is this the first women or have there been more? I resolve that I will make my decision by the time I leave the Convention. If I decide to leave him I’ll call my Mom on the way home and she and Dad can come and help me pack. I’ll stay with them until I can figure out my next move. I soon fall asleep with visions of Jensen dancing in my head.

___

I wake up early jump into the shower and get ready to head down to breakfast. As I make my way I look at all of the memorabilia that is for sale. My stomach growls and I decide to take eat and take my time to shop around after I feed the demon in my belly.While eating my phone goes off and I see that I have a new text message.

Adam: Hey Baby hope you are having fun at the convention. I miss you so much. It’s lonely in this house without you. :(

I turn off my screen not even bothering to reply. Screw him and his lies. I thought. I’m determined to not let him ruin my day. I make my way to do some shopping. I decide on buying a couple of shirts, a new wallet and purse. I take a look at my phone and see that it’s getting close to my lunch with Jared and Jensen. so I decide to head back up to my room to get ready.

I jump in the shower, do my hair, and put on some makeup. I stand in front of my suitcase trying to decide on what to wear. The pretty sundress I brought with me or my old stand by skinny jean and a nice shirt? I go with the skinny jeans and nice shirt with a infinity scarf and knee boots to dress it up a bit. I’m checking my appearance in the mirror when I hear a knock at the door. I rush over fixing my hair one last time as I reach for the door handle.

I open the door and come face to face with one of my favorite actors. Jared Padalecki, Sam Fucking Winchester! I stand there slack jawed for a moment. Jared sensing that I’m a bit star struck sticks out his hand.

“Hey (Y/N)! It’s great to finally meet you.”

I shake my head and close my jaw as I look up at him and the only thing that i can think of to say is “Oh my God! You’re so tall!”

Jared smiles and chuckles, “So they tell me.” 

“I’m sorry, it’s great to finally meet you. Thank you so much for the tickets and everything. I’m so thankful. I would never be able to afford to go to a convention otherwise. It has been a dream of mine for so long to come to one of these,” I finally say. I blush realizing that I am kind of rambling. He probably thinks that I am such a spaz. 

“I’m glad that I was able to help your dream come true. Are you ready to head to lunch? Jensen had to finish up a few things so he is going to meet us there.” 

“Sure I’m ready! I can’t wait to meet Jensen! I’ve been looking forward to this all day,” I say smiling as I grab my bag and close the door to the hotel room.

We make our way out of the hotel and to the restaurant making small talk about the show and his family. We arrive at the restaurant. It’s nice, it has a sort of fancy but casual kind of vibe so I don’t feel out of place. Jared talks with the hostess and she show us to our table letting us know on the way that the other member of our party has already arrived. Hearing this my heart starts to race. I am about to me Jensen Ackles! I don’t know if I’m going to be able to handle this without fangirling all over myself and everyone else! We arrive at our table and I see him. He turns and spots Jared and smiles at us. My eyes lock with his and I stumble slightly. I can feel my face turning bright red. 

Jared looks at Jensen and introduces me “Jensen this is (Y/N). (Y/N) meet Jensen.”

Jensen reaches out his hand to me and I take it, after that I promptly blackout and fall to the ground.


	3. An unexpected opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fainting you wake up and talk with Jared and Jensen. Telling them about yourself and the situation with your cheating husband. Jared has an idea on how to help you.

I wake up and slowly take in my fuzzy surroundings. It all comes back to me at ****

once. I did the ultimate fangirl move and fainted. I fucking fainted in front of Jensen Ackles! I have never been so embarrassed in my life! He probably thinks that I am such a loser now. I close my eyes willing this away. This is just a bad dream. I didn’t just faint! When I open my eyes this will all go away.

I take the chance and open them. What I see is Jensen’s face staring back at me with concern. It did happen!

“Are you alright? You gave me quite a scare there hun.” Jensen says.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry! I never faint! Yeah I’m ok. Again I’m so sorry,” I rush out. My face turning scarlet with embarrassment. I finally get to live out my dream of meeting this man and I make a complete ass of myself!

“It’s alright. It’s happened before, I’m just glad you’re ok.” he says as he takes my hand to help me up from the floor. We take our seats at the table and a waitress comes to take our drink order. We each give our order all the same. A simple glass of ice water. We sit in an awkward silence for a moment when Jensen clears his throat.

“So (Y/N), tell us about yourself?”

“Well I’m twenty-eight and unfortunately married. I work retail at the moment but I eventually would love to go back to school to finish my degree in early childhood education. I have struggled with depression my whole life, as I mentioned in my letter to you Jared, and had tried to commit suicide a couple times. With a lot of therapy and finally finding some medication that works for me, I am now in a better place mentally. I still get depressed occasionally but not to the point that I use to. I have found healthy ways to deal and I now open up to my friends and family when I’m feeling down. The Supernatural family had really helped me as well. I have to admit that I’m addicted to tumblr and I love seeing all of the people out there like me that have been help one way or another by what you guys do. It helps me to Always Keep Fighting. I was so moved when you spoke out about your battles with depression. To me it showed the world that you can seem to have everything, a great job, friends, and even a lot of money and still battle with depression. That it’s not only something for people with money problems and such.”

I look down at the table, suddenly embarrassed about how much I just revealed about myself to two strangers. I mean yeah it’s Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles but I just met them today. I know that neither of them is going to judge me, especially Jared, but it’s hard to forget that stigma of depression. The one where if you tell people that you are depressed or anything like that then they think that you are crazy. Fragile even. I chance looking back up, facing them and overcoming my fear of being judged. I first look at Jared and he has tears in his eyes. Looking at Jensen I see the same thing.

Clearing his throat and gathering himself, “I’m so touched to hear that (Y/N). It always means so much to me knowing that I have helped so many people by just opening up about my own struggles. I really am truly touched, and thank you for telling me part of your story. I know it’s hard to let people see that side of you. Excuse me for just a moment,” says Jared wiping at his eyes as he gets up from the table.

“Of course man, you alright?” Jensen asks.

“Yeah. Just going to head to the restroom real quick,” Jared says as he walks off.

As Jared makes his way to the back of the restaurant I turn to Jensen “I hope I didn’t upset him,” I say concerned.

“He’s fine. Sometimes it just gets to him, hearing about how he has helped so many people.” says Jensen.

“Sorry I’m back,” says Jared as he sits back down at the table. “So (Y/N) I don’t mean to intrude but you said that you were unfortunately married? Not many people say that, also in your letter you had mentioned that your husband was very supportive of you with your depression issues.”

“Ha ha ha ha,” I let out a sarcastic chuckle. “I thought so. I found out on my way here yesterday that he is cheating on me. I don’t know for how long and he doesn’t know that I know yet. I’m just trying to enjoy this once in a lifetime experience and figure out what I’m going to do now. I think that I am going to leave him, I just don’t know what I’m going to do after that. I know that my parents would let me move back in with them but they don’t really have the room. I don’t make enough money to get my own place and none of my friends need a roommate. It's just depressing. I’ve been with Adam for ten years. He’s all I know.”

Tears start to pool in my eyes. Finally saying it all out loud the reality of everything starts to set in. I truly don’t know what I’m going to do when this weekend is over. I have spent all of my adult life with Adam. I put all of my dreams on hold to help support him at times. Finding out that he has been cheating on my has made me look back and notice so many things that I thought were normal for a relationship. the mental and emotional abuse for one thing. Always telling me that I’m a dumbass and stupid. Not to mention always calling me a bitch. Why the hell did I stay with him for so long? How did I not see how he treated me so badly?

“Shit,” says Jensen. “(Y/N) I’m so sorry to hear that. No one deserves for that to happen to them.”

“You said that you started to get your degree in early childhood education?” asks Jared.

“Yep, I was about two years away from getting my degree when Adam lost his job and I had to go to work full time and get a second job. I always meant to go back to finish but we just never had the money,” I answer.

“Excuse me again just a moment,” says Jared. I watch him go over to a secluded corner of the restaurant and pull out his phone. He glances over to the table a few time while talking. I see Jared’s eyes light up and a bright smile form on his face. He hangs up and heads back to the table again.

“So I just got off of the phone with Gen. I have an idea if you’re interested (Y?N). Our nanny just quit a couple of weeks ago to get married. Would you like to make a new start and come and be our nanny? I’ll help you move your stuff and store it while your work for me. You should also have time to go back to school and finish your degree. It will give you a new start and a chance to figure out what you want to do with your life. Is that something you’ll be interested in doing?” Jared says smiling.

I’m stunned.  I don’t know what to do. “Ummm...Can you give me just a minute? I’ll be right back.” I get up from the table and head to the restroom. I pull out my cell phone. I call my Mom. I give her the whole story. Telling her about Adam cheating and Jared’s amazing offer. She tells me to go for it. She will miss me but this is a great chance at a new start and that she never really liked Adam any way. Smiling I tell her that I love her and hang up the phone.

Do I really want to do this? Move so far away from my family? To a place where I won’t know anyone? Do I really have it in me to start over? My phone beeps telling me that I have a new text message.

Adam: Haven’t heard from you in awhile? Having fun? I miss you baby. :(

Really? You miss me? That’s is I have my answer. I leave the bathroom and head back to the table. Sitting down I look at Jared.

“Ok, I’ll do it” I say smiling.

 


	4. Confronting Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come back home from the convention to break the news to Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so chapter is so short and that it took so long for me to update. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and there will be more to come soon! Please let me know what you think!

You had your family meet you at your home when you got back to help you pack up and so you would have some emotional support when you confronted Adam. Telling him that you were leaving him and that you knew he was cheating on you was easier than you thought it would be. You had simply walked into the house and told him you were filing for divorce, packing up, and leaving today. When he asked why you showed him the video and told him that you have put up with him and his abuse for too long. 

 

“I’ve never laid a hand on you that’s bullshit!” Adam yells.

 

“There’s more than one type of abuse asshole! You think that just because you never hit me you never beat me down? No you fucked with my head! Always making me feel like I was never fucking good enough! Like nothing I ever said or did was right! The comments on my looks! Looking at me and saying ‘that’s what you're wearing’ or I don’t know how about the time I put on lingerie for the first time for our first wedding anniversary? It took a lot for me to do that for you and you just didn’t care! You looked at me like I was disgusting!” At this point you are screaming at him with tears streaming down your face. Your family had never known anything about the things Adam had said to you. You had kept that dirty little secret from them. “How about all of the insults you would hurl at me huh? You’ve called me a bitch, fucking dumbass, idiot, stupid, and don’t forget calling me a whore! But you know what YOU are the fucking whore! I’m done with you and YOUR bullshit.”

 

By the time you are done screaming at Adam you are shaking with rage. You see your Dad move towards Adam out of the corner of your eye. Before you can stop him your Dad is on top of him punching and screaming.

 

“How dare you treat my daughter like that! I’ll fucking kill you!” your Dad screams as you watch him deliver punch after punch to your now ex. Part of you wants to just let him beat him into a pulp, but that’s not the type of person you are. You somehow pull your Dad off of Adam. 

 

“Dad! Daddy! He’s not worth it!” you say trying to calm him down. You turn to Adam. “You should probably leave until I’m done getting my stuff. Is there anything you don’t want me to take?” you ask.

 

“Fuck you bitch! You’re lucky I’ve put up with you for as long as I did! You know without me you are nothing! No one else will want you you stupid good for nothing whore. You’re pathetic. Oh poor (Y/N), she’s depressed, poor you. You can’t get your shit together and deal with being sad sometimes. You should have fucking gone through with it. You should have fucking killed yourself. The world would be better off without your constant fucking whining and fucking shit up!” With that Adam stomps out of the house slamming the door behind him.

 

You excuse yourself and head towards the bedroom. Sitting down on the bed you drop your head into your hands. Is he right? Am I really that pathetic? Do people really see me that way? Maybe I should just end it. I don’t know if I can do this. NO! He’s not right. You have everything to live for. An amazing new job waiting for you. A new start in life! You stand up with a renewed purpose and head back out to your family.

 

You avoid the questioning and pitying gaze of your family and start packing up your belongings. You sort through everything deciding to only take your clothing, books, movies, and any family heirlooms you had. Leaving behind all of the things that would remind you of your life with Adam. 

 

Once the last box had been loaded you stop at the doorway looking behind you at the place you had called home for the past ten years. You have a fleeting thought about the woman Adam had been with this weekend and wondered how many more there had been. Deciding that it no longer mattered to you. You reach for the door and see your wedding rings. You slip them off of your finger and place them on the entryway table along with your keys. You close the door to your old life and take the first step to your new one.


	5. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are getting settled into your new life as a nanny for Jared and Gen

Two months later

 

You walk into the house with boys after a fun outing at the park. Covered in dirt and only Chuck knows what else you usher the boys up to the bathroom so they can have a bath before snack time then a nap. Bathtime is always a chore with two rambunctious boys but you make quick work of it. Snack time goes by easier since the boy are tuckered out from the park barely even able to finish. You carry both of them upstairs and tuck them in. 

 

You take the rare down time to work on some of your school work. Since leaving Adam you have been enjoying your new start on life. You spend your time taking care of Thomas and Shep and when you're not doing that you work on finishing your degree. You had forgotten how much you loved school. It could be a little overwhelming at times but you know that it would all be worth it in the end when you finally earned your degree. 

 

You hear the boys stirring upstairs and start making your way to their room. As you hit the first step you hear the front door open. Gen isn’t due to be home for another couple of hours. You turn to see Jared coming walking in the front door. Which is odd since he wasn’t due to come home from Vancouver for another two weeks. 

 

“Hey (y/n)! Where are the boys and Gen?” Jared asks.

 

“Gen had a charity event today and the boys are just waking up from their nap.”

 

“Great I’m gonna go up there and surprise them,” says Jared as he runs up the stairs.

 

You shake your head and head back to your room. Whenever Jared is home you basically get paid to do nothing. The only time you have to look after the boys is when he and Gen want to have a day together or when they go on a date night. Date nights are how you soon will be helping with three kids instead if two. Not that you minded the boys were such sweethearts. You hear squealing and you smile to yourself knowing how happy the boys are that their Dad is home. They miss him so much while he is away filming. Sometimes video chatting just isn’t enough.

 

You sit back down at your computer and start back to your school work when you hear the doorbell ring. You yell out to Jared that you’ll get the door so he can continue with spending time with the boys. Opening the door you come face to face with Jensen. 

 

“H-h-hi Jensen,” you stutter out. Over the past two months you have seen Jensen often since he and Jared are so close but you just can’t seem to get yourself together whenever he comes over. You feel like a schoolgirl talking to her crush for the first time. Always stuttering and blushing whenever he addresses you. 

 

“Hey (y/n), how’s it going?” 

 

“G-good. How are y-you?” you ask. Dammit (y/n)! Get your shit together! It’s not like you have this problem talking to Misha or any other member for Chuck's sake. You berate yourself silently.

 

“I’m great! Glad to have a few weeks off of shooting,” Jensen responds giving you his million dollar smile. You fight the urge to faint. Again thank Chuck you haven’t done that since your first meeting.

 

“Oh! I thought you guys weren’t suppose to be back for another two weeks. Did something happen?”

 

“No we just wrapped things up early everyone was really anxious to get back home to their families.”

 

“Oh that’s great. I’m glad you’re home,” you respond blushing as Jensen shoots another smile your way.

 

“Hey (y/n)! Who was at the door?” you hear Jared yell from upstairs. You realize Jensen was still standing outside. You move out of the way and Jensen steps inside.

 

“It’s Jensen!,” you yell back.

 

“Uncle Jensen!” you hear the boys yell out and in no time they are running down the stairs. You move out of the way as they hurl themselves at Jensen. Chuckling you make your way back to your room to Jared and Jensen could talk.

 

A few hours later there was a knock on your door you open to see Gen on the other side smiling.  
“Hey Gen. How was your charity event?” you inquire.

 

“Oh it was great! We raised a lot of money. I wanted to let you know that we won’t need you tonight. Jared and I are going to stay home and have a few friends over and the boys are going to stay over at Jared’s parents house. So I want you to go out and have fun tonight. You haven’t left this house since you got here,” states Gen.

 

“Alright Gen,” you chuckle. “I have a friend from high school that moved out here a few years ago. I’ll see if he still wants to meet up for drinks.”

 

“Great! Remember have fun!” says Gen as she walks away.

 

You pull out your phone and send a text to your friend and you two agree on a time and destination. Smiling at the thought of going out to have some fun you shutdown your computer and put your school work away so you could start getting ready. After looking through your clothes you finally pick out an outfit. You decide on your favorite pair of skinny jeans, black ankle boots, a white tank top, and your favorite button up plaid shirt. You jump in the shower to clean yourself up real quick. Once finished you get dressed and throw your hair back into a simple ponytail. 

 

You check your phone to find (y/f/n) had texted you back telling you that he was sorry and wasn’t able to make drinks tonight and that maybe you could meet up next week. Not one to go out and explore on your own you decide to stay in again and change into your pajamas. Sitting back down to your computer you put your earbuds in and get back to your school work.

 

Four hours later you hear your stomach rumbling and you realize how long it’s been since you’ve eaten. You get up not bothering to remove your earbuds and head to the kitchen. Your favorite song of the moment comes on and you can’t help but sing along and sort of shimmy while you walk. Completely forgetting that Gen and Jared were having friends over tonight you slide into the kitchen wearing your fuzzy socks, tinkerbell pajama pants, and your shirt that says “Save an Impala ride a Winchester” singing the chorus to Don’t Let Me Down by the Chainsmokers.

 

I need you, I need you, I need you right now  
Yeah, I need you right now  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
I think I'm losing my mind now  
It's in my head, darling I hope  
That you'll be here, when I need you the most  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
D-Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down, down, down  
Don't let me down, don't let me down, down, down

You look up shocked when you hear clapping finally noticing that you’re not alone and that Jared, Jensen, Misha, Rob, Rich, Mark, and Kevin are all sitting in the kitchen with smiles on their faces. You feel your face flushing with embarrassment. You pull your earbuds out and take a bow. 

 

“Thank you gentleman and now for my final act I will be grabbing something to eat and show you my disappearing act!” 

 

You grab a pint of ice cream from the freezer as well as a spoon making your way back to your room without another look towards anyone. Hidden away back in your room you hid your head in your hands. I have never been so embarrassed in my life. My favorite actors and boss just caught me acting like a total dork. How will I ever face them again?

 

There is a knock on your door. You make no move to answer it thinking that it is probably Misha coming to make fun of you. Misha had taken a liking to you from the moment you met. For some reason you had never felt nervous around him. He became sort of a big brother to you these past two months helping you transition to you new life here. There is another knock this time followed by your name.

 

“(y/n), come on answer the door. I know you’re in there you can’t hide forever” says Jensen.

 

Jensen. It’s Jensen at your door. Can you face him after this? Of all people catching you doing something stupid he’s the last one you wanted to see you like that.   
He knocks again “Come on (y/n). Just open the door.”

 

You get up and turn the doorknob and stand aside for him to enter. Alright (y/n) Jensen is in your bedroom what the hell do I do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make it a little lighter since the previous ones came out pretty heavy


End file.
